drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimen Cartwright
Dimen Cartwright is a novel writer from Coperton, the son of Chronus and Agatha, and Rust's father. Despite possessing a pocket watch with the ability to manipulate time, unlike every generation from the family did, Dimen rejected it as he prefers not to tamper with the timelines, dedicating his time to his biggest passion, writing novels instead. Appearance Dimen is 185cm tall with a weak appearance despite a strong build. He has pale skin and teal eyes, short caramel blond hair and two tall white horns. He wears glasses since he has a really hard time seeing anything without them. He also wears a green and brown suit, pinkish red tie, white gloves, dark teal pants and brown boots. Personality Dimen is quite serious and normally seems to lack the patience to deal with any kind of nonsense. However, despite his serious demeanor, Dimen is actually quite kind hearted and friendly to those surroundihearte. He is often very private, and hardly opens up to anyone about himself, but he can be talkative and seems to enjoy long discussions. He is quite charismatic and charming to most, however he seems unaware of how his words might sound to others, as he sometimes finds himself unconsciously flirting, only to get confused when others react to this. Due to his past lover Emery's death, he finds it incredibly hard to approach love, mostly feeling uncomfortable with himself as he has a hard time letting go of the past. Dimen can also come off as snobbish when dealing with someone he dislikes and can come out as nasty and rude if insulted in anyway, however he always tries to avoid confrontation whenever he can. He's also a huge bookworm and enjoys spending long afternoons in libraries. Abilities Dimen has a silver pocket watch, which can be used for time manipulation much like Chronus' and Rust's, his watch focusing on freezing time. Dimen dislikes the idea of tampering with time so he never actually uses it with for that purpose, only preferring to use it as regular watch like any other. He never learned how to use it, and prefers to remain that way. Relationships Emery Dimen and Emery met when they were very young, as Emery had been adopted into the family, the two were raised together almost like siblings. They had a strong bond, that later developed into a crush and the two eventually began dating when they were older. Both having introverted personalities and similar interest kept them together whenever they could, when they would be more open and playful. Dimen always seemed to be searching for excuses to spare Emery of her maid work, even though she insisted on doing everything regardless. The two also kept their relationship a secret due to some still seeing them as actual siblings despite everything. Dimen always realized how Emery unconsciously put him on a pedestal and he always tried to made her feel less insecure with herself, even if most times, he was the main reason for it. Despite having been years ever since her death, Dimen still misses her dearly and has a hard time letting go of the past with her. Chronus Chronus and Dimen were never too close and their personalities often clashed. Dimen despised how his father was always light-hearted with everyone he was with, but always rough and critical of Dimen and his choices. Plus his near constant absence from his life always bothered him. Chronus seems to resent Dimen for choosing to become an author rather than a time traveler instead, and it only got worse when him and Rust met and Chronus immediately took a liking to the young time traveler, which only resulted in him and Dimen getting along even worse. Dimen too holds a grudge to his father for having a preference, but deep down he still cares a lot for him and worries about Chronus due to his recklessness despite his old age. Agatha In contrast to his father, Dimen always got along quite well with his mother, even if still distant at times, she was a lot more supportive so he always found it easier to be with her and he trusts her a lot more. As the years went by, they seemed to grow closer and closer and Dimen sees her as a "Voice of Reason" figure that he trusts to speak to, whenever he feels troubled. Rust As eager as he was to first meet his son that had been lost for 17 years, Dimen couldn't help but to feel regretful that Rust existed, and in a way, blame him for Emery's death. Upon meeting, as Rust simply held a grudge for his father, blaming him for his mother's death and abandoning him, Dimen, seeing his attempts to rationalize with the boy fail, began to grow a dislike towards him. Despite deep down, caring for his well being, Dimen keeps a cold and occasionally bitter attitude towards Rust, and doesn't seem to want to get too close with him. He even actively avoids Rust when he finds him as Rust will attempt to strike a conversation and get trouble in order to embarrass him. Evelyn afsfaf Ochre asfaf Steam Dimen knows Steam for being Ochre's daughter and only properly met her when she was helping Rust find his family. She never knew that Dimen had a son and he found it amusing how her and Rust knew each other and even shared the same work space and home. Dimen and Steam never had that much of a reason to interact and are only acquaintances. Backstory Raised to be your stereotypical rich spoiled kid that was supposed to be a time traveler like his father, but he wanted books instead :I Will rewrite Trivia * Dimen's design was inspired on Byakuya Togami from the Dangan Ronpa series * Dimen smokes ** Dimen began smoking as a way to be able to cope with the stress and grief from Emery's death * He's a grammar nazi * Dimen gets sick very easily * Dimen is allergic to cats Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:Coperton Category:Parents Category:Neglected OC Category:Complete pages